The Snow White Queen
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Harry's been living among dwarfs for centuries. He is immortal, ageless and has watched over all the dwarfs as though they were his children. The dwarfs grateful for his care and technology seek to find a mate for him, the problem is the other immortals


Yami Ryo: Okay here's a new one.

Harry: Wait! Don't you have like sixteen other ones to work on?

Yami Ryo: It says I have nineteen posted and I don't like odd numbers.

Harry: (eye twitch) So you're writing another one?!

Yami Ryo: Yup!

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If she did that would be awesome and they would have a lot less readers. She's not very creative.

**_WARNINGS: This will contain SLASH, MPREG, SWEARING AT SOME POINT, VIOLENCE, AND WHATEVER ELSE I DECIDED TO THROW IN. Stupid fucking summary was too short to let me do a proper summary on it and leave warnings._**

Chapter One: First Sign of Snow

Deep in the darkness of the bowels of the dwarven kingdom a massive metal collection of wires and technology was built in the shape of a chair surrounded by monitors and keyboards. Upon the reclined metal chair was a beautiful androgynous being with long silken raven black hair held in a loose braid strands falling out cutely around their gorgeous fay like face, pale flawless skin the color of snow glowed lightly with the reflection of the monitors, their body was deceptively slender and flawlessly curved, covering amazingly breathtaking emerald green eyes was a metal band with blinking square buttons on the right side of it, inserted into the back of this beings slender delicate looking neck was a thick wire connecting them to the massive computer.

The computer itself had many wires and cords connecting it to the walls of the dark mine and leading everywhere in the mine like city. The technology in this underground city was so far advanced many would kill for it but the dwarfs would never part with the being that controlled it all so easily. Many things were accomplished and the dwarfs lived long happy lives thanks to their cyber guardian. However it had not always been that way.

In the beginning this being was known as Harry James Potter, wizarding savior from a universe none in this new world knew. Harry lost his name after he fell deathly ill due to disease and became an experiment for the muggles of his own realm. They took half his brain, most of his organs and some of his genetic structure and changed him into a cyborg. The first successful of his kind and the last. In a desperate bid to escape his confinement he called on ancient magic and begged for something better. Magic reached out to her child and brought him to a place where he would be greatly loved and could help the most.

He was found by the dwarven king and befriended him easily. Fast becoming friends he showed the king his inventions and shared his ideas and the king took him deep into the mine to build their kingdom together. What he soon discovered without his dear friend to be their was his immortality. For centuries he watched over the dwarfs as his own children and kept them safe happy and comfortable. The dwarfs worshiped and loved him dearly and gave him the name of Snow White Queen, though it was more of a title than a name. He could not be king after all, not being a dwarf and he did not wish to be, and he was so loving and caring to all that he was akin to a mother for all.

The dwarfs lived in happiness though as the generations began to notice their Snow White Queen's loneliness they grew sad. For the Snow White Queen was the only immortal among them and they knew that for him to find true happiness he would need to find his true love among the other immortals of their realm, much to their dismay that would be the elves as they were the only other immortal beings. Many dwarfs began to learn the technology that the Snow White Queen gave them in hopes that he would feel confident and safe enough to leave and find his true love. They learned brilliantly though they did not quite count on their beloved Snow White Queen to feel he were becoming useless to them.

Obliviously they went on with their lives and planned for the mate to their Snow White Queen. This brings us to the beginning of our tale. Gimli a close friend to the Snow White Queen and next in line for the throne made his way to the Frozen Chamber where the Snow White Queen resided a spring in his step and a happy air about him. It was perfect! The elves themselves had invited them to Rivendell to a meeting of all races! The Queen would love it! With luck he would find a love and settle down. Though this business of Sauron returning and a cursed ring was quite troubling he was certain that their Queen could easily handle it and that he would finally find happiness.

Gimli chucked in amusement when he thought of the 'Mother' of his people. Because of him dwarfs lived for a very long time and their gems were pure. Their lives were wonderful and this would be a perfect way to thank him, even if it meant putting up with elves. He knocked and entered the Chamber when the sealed door opened.

"Gimli my child, how are you?" The Snow White Queen inquired in a soft musical voice that always made anyone's heart swell with comfort and joy. Gimli grinned at the Snow White Queen.

"My Snow White Queen, I have news! Well more of a request." Gimli said quickly happily. The Snow White Queen stopped his typing and turned his head in Gimli's direction with a soft smile. He knew exactly what the dwarfs had been planning for him but he would follow along and allow his children their fun. After all, maybe it would turn out well. Gimli felt the kind eyes watching him from behind the metal band and knew the Snow White Queen could see him.

"What is your request dear child?" The Snow White Queen asked gently. Gimli grinned, he always found himself smiling when in this loving and kind presence.

"There is trouble brewing on the surface and the elves have called a meeting in Rivendell for all races to decided the future of Middle Earth. I would like it if you came with us. You have lived far longer than all of us and are far wiser and would know what must be done and how best to do it. Please, we need your guidance great Snow White Queen." Gimli said sincerely. The Snow White Queen smiled gently and lovingly at him.

"Dear child of course I will come with you. If you need me so how could I deny my child? Allow me to fix things for our departure and I shall join you on the first light of day on the morrow." The Snow White Queen told him softly turning back to the monitors and keyboards and beginning to type fast.

"Thank you Snow White Queen." Gimli said beaming. The Snow White Queen chuckled a little, a beautiful melodious sound and faced Gimli again.

"I believe I have said before dear child to call me Snow. Snow White Queen is simply too much of a mouthful." The Snow White Queen said lightly. Gimli smiled.

"I apologize Snow, I find it difficult to not show you the ultimate of respect when in your presence." Gimli confessed sheepishly. This was after all the 'Mother' of their fair city.

On the next morning exactly when the sun began to rise Snow stepped out of the mines for the first time in six centuries and pulled the silver embroidered white hood further over his face to protect his sensitive eyes and skin from the unforgiving sun. His white cloak with silver embroideries covered most of his snow white delicate skin, a long white silk kimono protected his body from the sun's harsh light, his light white slip on shoes protected his delicate small feet. The sleeves of the kimono fell a little passed his long slender fingers and spread wide in a bell shape until one side of the tilted bell reached his knees and the shorter part of the bell shape reached just the ends of his fingers, the bottom of the kimono reached the ground and pooled at his feet without getting dirty or ripped at all amazingly, the sash for it was a delicate silver much like the silver embroidery on his cloak. He looked very beautiful and deceptively frail.

The dwarfs knew very well that it was a careful disguise mastered by the dangerous fighter though for hidden within the sleeves were deadly poisonous senbon and the two beautiful silver fans that he carried so easily were actually deadly blades that he was a master with after centuries of practice. After all he did get bored sitting in that chair for so long, he needed some exercise every once in a while. Gimli smiled at the beautiful and deadly being beside him and the two other guards that were to accompany them to Rivendell grinned at the Snow White Queen in his lovely glory. They so hoped to see him battle.

The time to see him fight had come sooner than they had expected for they were ambushed by orcs not half way to Rivendell. Snow easily slipped out his senbon and turned at least five orcs into pin cushions immediately, they dropped dead quickly from the sheer amount of poison contained in the needles. He moved quickly pulling out his fanblades and swiftly moving in decapitating two orcs and severing the arm off a third. He easily danced through the last four and killed them easily with fluid movements and a dancers grace. It was truly grand to watch and the dwarfs felt lucky to see their beloved Snow White Queen in battle. Not a drop of blood had touched their Snow White Queen and he was as beautiful and pristine as ever.

"Beautiful Snow!" Gimli cried in praise causing a deep blush to grace the face of their modest Snow White Queen.

"Truly magnificent my Snow White Queen." One of the guards praised joyously causing him to flush deeper.

"It was nothing really." Snow said bashfully.

"Nothing indeed! That was simply marvelous." Gimli said cheerfully. Snow became embarrassed at so much praise.

"Shall we move on?" He pleaded covering his blush with his hood that had slipped off some time during the battle. Gimli and the guards laughed good natured at their Snow White Queen's modesty though they did obey and moved on. After all how could anyone deny the beautiful Snow White Queen?

Rivendell was not that far of a journey and they made rather good time. Reaching the gate the dwarfs straitened their backs prepared for all the trouble they were sure to get from those dratted elves. Snow sighed knowing they did have good reason to be suspicious and careful, though he did feel it completely unnecessary for them to surround him so protectively. Two elves dropped to the ground before them eying Snow and the dwarfs suspiciously.

"State your business." The handsome elf on the left said stiffly. Gimli and the two guards turned red with annoyance and fury but remained silent at the Snow White Queen's voice.

"I believe you sent for us. Did your king not request those of the Dwarven Kingdom to come and meet with the other races here?" Snow asked diplomatically. The elves looked like they had swallowed something sour yet nodded. Though the elf on the right eyed Snow suspiciously.

"I do not believe you to be a dwarf." He said firmly though not rudely. Snow sighed when the second guard spoke out angrily.

"How dare you address our Snow White Queen that way!" He cried out furiously. Snow placed a calming hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"Calm dear child, he is only curious." Snow chastised gently. Gimli and the two guards huffed in annoyance and the two elves looked at him shocked.

"You are married to the dwarf king?!" They cried in disbelief that the king would marry so obviously out of his own race. Snow looked at them baffled for a moment before chuckling.

"No, no. Snow White Queen is merely a title among the dwarfs. It only means that in the absence of the king I am the ruler and I am the king's main advisor. I have almost equal power to the king and so I was given the title Snow White Queen despite being male." Snow explained easily and patiently. The elves looked baffled.

"I did not know there was such a title." The elf on the left said warily. Snow nodded expecting that.

"Of course you have not. I have never left the mines," Snow half lied. "So none would know of me and the title was created solely for myself since none before had been trusted in relation to the king and to keep the kingdom as prosperous as it is. I am only here as a duty to my kingdom, after all what happens on the surface affects us all." The elves nodded still not completely understanding. Snow removed his hood stealing the breath from the elves with his beauty. "Shall we head inside?" He asked innocently.

"You could be an elf with such beauty." The elf on the right breathed. Snow tilted his head cutely an innocently curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked not understanding their looks or breathlessness at all. Gimli grinned at how innocent Snow truly was. Snow just did not understand social situations, especially when others ogled him.

"Let's head in." Gimli demanded breaking the elves out of their blatant staring. They were making the Snow White Queen nervous after all. The elves embarrassed at having been staring so rudely flushed and lead them inside quietly. Snow completely baffled leaned over to Gimli slightly.

"Are they ill perhaps? Why did they stare so?" Snow asked softly unaware that the elves could hear them and had flushed deeper.

"Ah, dear Snow, they stare because no beauty could compare to yours." Gimli answered honestly. Snow flushed and pouted.

"You lie. Why did they really? I have something horrible on my face don't I!" Snow said horrified for a moment wiping at his face with both kimono sleeves adorably causing the two elves watching to flush deeper at the adorable display. Gimli and the two guards chuckled and Gimli grasped Snow's hands gently with his own.

"Relax Snow, you have nothing unsettling on your face. The elves are just ill today." Gimli lied knowing Snow would not believe in his own beauty. Snow pouted adorably.

"You could have said so." Snow huffed causing Gimli and the others to laugh, even the elves laughed a little slowly forgetting their own embarrassment and regaining composure.

Later that evening all were settled in for a feast and many elves and humans including the four hobbits stared rather obviously at poor Snow who fidgeted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. He leaned over towards Gimli.

"Gimy, you don't suppose there is a terrible bug going around do you? Perhaps we should find some healers?" Snow said quietly concern on his face. The elves who heard looked away embarrassed that they had stared. Gimli sighed hearing the name he was called as a child fall from the full crimson Cupid's bow lips of the Snow White Queen.

"I was just kidding earlier Snow, they are not ill, simply rude. I wished to spare you knowing that they would be so rude upon first meeting you." Gimli told him softly. The elves and a few humans glared knowing they had been rude but hating it being pointed out to the beauty. Snow pouted and glared at everyone staring at him making them flinch and turn away ashamed.

The week continued with them waiting for the others that would come and Snow being quite shamelessly flirted with. He did not know what was going on just that people were acting very strange around him and Gimli had taken to being his personal guard.

"Hey beautiful." One of the men that had come with the man Boromir said casually to Snow who sat calmly in the elves garden smelling the beautiful crimson roses. Snow looked up curiously.

"Me?" Snow asked curiously looking around and seeing no one else as Gimli had gone to get him water.

"Yeah, how'd you like to share my bed?" The man said lustfully leering at Snow and making him uncomfortable and wary.

"What? Why would I do that? I have my own." Snow said innocently. The man only smirked and leaned in closer.

"Oh but mine is so much more fun. Come on we could have a really good time." The man said moving forward to grab him. Snow dodged him easily and stepped back none of his fear showing on his face.

"I don't think so. I do not like the way you are looking at me and please don't touch me." Snow said evenly backing up without turning his back on the man. The man stepped forward again leering and undressing Snow with his eyes. Snow blushed in shame somehow feeling violated and stepped back faster.

"Come on beautiful we can have a great time together. I'm sure I've got a few friends that wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you too." The man said shamelessly.

"Hey! Back off." A melodious voice demanded dangerously from close by. Both looked over to see a very handsome blond elf. The elf was tall and firmly built with long blond hair, gorgeous dark eyes, and pale beautiful skin. The man scowled.

"This is none of your business." The man said moving to grab Snow again only for Snow to punch him in the face knocking him on his ass.

"I said don't touch me! I don't know what you think you are doing but you are not to approach me again." Snow said dangerously his fist shaking a little. The elf rushed to his side as the man picked himself up moaning. Blood was pouring out of his bloody nose.

"You little bitch!" The man spat trying to fix his nose and running off. They ignored him as the elf looked Snow over without touching him.

"Are you alright little one?" The elf asked, Snow scowled a little being reminded that other than the dwarfs and hobbits he was the smallest there.

"I'm okay." Snow said softly.

"I am sorry that this has happened on your first trip to the surface. Nothing like this should happen to you." The elf said softly. Snow blushed and looked away.

"It's alright I can take care of myself. Thank you for trying to help though. My name is Snow White Queen, well that's my title but my name is Snow." Snow closed his mouth realizing he was babbling. The elf chuckled a little and smiled warmly at him making him blush deeper.

"It suits you. You are as beautiful and pure as the snow." The elf said gently. He had been watching the innocent young looking Snow White Queen from afar for a while after all. Snow looked back at him surprised his face becoming a cherry red.

"Oh, um...Thank you I guess." Snow said uncertainly. The elf chuckled.

"My name is Glorfindel." The elf said with a deep bow. Snow smiled the blush fading a little.

"It's wonderful to meet you Glorfindel." Snow said bowing a little himself. Gimli had returned a short while ago with the flask of water but chose to watch their interaction for a bit and found himself grinning. It would seem their Snow White Queen had the beginnings of a crush on this elf. He had heard stories about this Glorfindel and he would be a good candidate for their Snow White Queen's hand. However, there were others out for his hand and the Snow White Queen would not be won as easily as Glorfindel was making it look. After all as the Snow White Queen says, 'A crush is a crush, but it takes a lot to fall in love', or something to that affect. He would watch the proceedings and protect their Snow White Queen. This could be fun.

Yami Ryo: Yay, that was fun. I bet you all though it was gonna be Legolas didn't you!

Harry: ...I thought it was. I'm pretty neat in this.

Yami Ryo: Ya, I thought so too. Took forever to get it just right.

Harry: I'm glad you did it came out pretty well I think.

Yami Ryo: Why thank ya. Leave a review please!


End file.
